He Hit Me (It Felt Like A Kiss)
by SickoTwist
Summary: Sex is the one thing Caroline can reclaim herself with when it comes to Damon. This is not a healthy relationship. AU/AH.


Fic Description: Sex is the one thing Caroline can reclaim herself with when it comes to Damon. This is not a healthy relationship.  
Show: The Vampire Diaries  
Pairings: Damon/Caroline  
Genre: Porn  
Trigger Warnings: Rough Sex, DubCon, Domestic Abuse

Her boyfriend hates her, and it kills Caroline. He pushes her around, and tells her how stupid she is, and no matter how hard she tries he always finds her lacking. But for all Damon's disgusted by her, he doesn't break it off. He tells her she's worthless, and she wonders what that makes him. Staying with a girl he can't stand. And by God, she as much she hates him for being an abusive piece of shit, she can't let him go either. She has a perverse need to prove herself to him. And she does every night when he sneaks into her room and fucks her into the mattress, because really that's how they do most of their talking. He controls her in a lot of ways, but this is what she holds over him. His desire for her.

"Don't pretend like you're sleeping," Damon huffs closing the window behind him.

"I wasn't. I just didn't care enough to react," Caroline rolls her eyes.

"So your usual sexual prowess then?" he snarks as he undresses.

"It's an appropriate response to the motivation you provide," she gives it right back.

"Fuck you," he mutters pulling off the last of his clothing, dropping them next to her bed.

"Pretty sure that's why you're here, asshole," Caroline kneels and pulls her nightgown off leaving her as nude as he is.

Damon pushes her face down into his half hard dick, which positions her down onto all fours on the bed while he stands in front of it, "You're such a bitch. Do something more useful with your mouth."

Caroline reaches out to pinch his thigh for being cliche if for no other reason, but opens still her mouth for him. Damon fists his hand into her hair, pulling it in retaliation. She sucks a few inches into her mouth, and bobs her head back forth, massaging the underside with her tongue. His musky scent invades her nose. Once he's fully hard, Damon tightens his grip in her hair, pulling as he thrusts forward. Caroline gags, and the noise along with tightness her throat provides around his cock gets a moan out of Damon. The gagging continues as he fucks her throat, tears run down her face, and saliva starts to dribble down her chin, but she doesn't stop him. Not even as he moves faster, so the only way she can keep in rhythm is the punishing push and pull he controls her head with.

Looking into her vanity, Damon admires the picture they make. The mouthy blonde servicing him on her hands and knees. Caroline's whole body swaying in tandem with the force he's using to move her head. Her pretty tits bouncing forward just in time to catch some the spit coming down her chin. Driving forward as far down her throat as he can, he holds her head against his crotch. about five seconds in Caroline starts to struggle, but he only holds her more tightly.

"Calm down, Caroline," he reaches down and pinches her nipple hard, "I swear to God, if you keep struggling I'm going to let you suffocate on my cock."

It takes a couple of seconds but she calms down. She looks up at him making eye contact once she does. He smiles and gives her hair a little tug. Suddenly, she's swallowing, contracting her throat around him again and again.

"Fuck," he hisses. The little bitch is trying to make him come. He pulls her by the hair, tossing her off of him. When he looks down, she's smirking in smug satisfaction up at him.

He slaps the looks right off her face.

Caroline screeches, launching herself at him and slapping him right back. Once, twice, and as she goes for the third he grabs her wrist, in a bruising grip. She doesn't stop though, balling her other hand into a fist that lands directly on his ribs. He wrestles her down to the bed, restraining both of her hands over head in one of his, and slides his other hand over her throat as he forces himself between her kicking legs.

She continues to try to buck him off with little success. With his erection trapped between them, he leers down at her, his grip still tight around her hands, squeezes her neck just to get her attention. Caroline spits in his face.

"I've had enough of this shit," Damon growls getting off of her, wiping his face, and rolling off the bed.

She watches him reach for his boxer briefs, "Seriously?" she spouts in exasperation, her voice rough.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he drolls acerbically, "Did you want me to stay?"

"You could at least finish what you started," she answers bitterly.

"If you want me to stay," he cocks his head, "You're going to have to ask."

"Fuck you!"

"Close," he probes, "but you're supposed to say, 'Fuck me,' maybe add a please and a question mark to the end of that sentence. Then we'll talk."

"Seriously?" she repeats her earlier question. When he just stands unmoving, she barks out a shrill, humorless laugh. "Fine. Oh baby, oh baby. I want you. I need you. Fuck me. Please." she continues flatly, eyes shining with contempt.

Damon sneers, considers leaving her there, but his erection is getting painful. He stalks toward her. Pulling her ass to the edge of the bed by her thighs, he sticks his fingers up against her slit. Raising an eyebrow, he comments, "You're wet."

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Caroline snipes, "I masterbated earlier."

"Saves me time," Damon shrugs and spreads her legs out wide, lining his cock up as pushes the head into her warm, wet cunt. He stares down between them just looking for a good minute before thrusting forward as hard as he can. He bulldozes into her, frenzied and punishing.

The room is filled with Damon's panting and grunting, the slick, wet sound he makes piling in and out of her, his ball sack slapping her ass, but Caroline is quiet. Despite a few initial sounds of discomfort, Caroline hardly reacts. She's a spiteful little thing that way. She never shuts up when he wants her to, but the one time he wouldn't mind her being loud, she's silent as a fucking church mouse.

Damon hitches her legs up over his shoulders, runs a hand down her stomach, and presses down on her lower abdomen while swiveling his hips, thumb grazing her clit. It startles a moan out of the blonde, and he smirks triumphantly. Each new stroke compels a sound from her lips. A few minutes later her chest is heaving as she strains her hips in a way that forces his thumb to apply more pressure. Her hands fly to his hips, digging her fingernails into his ass. He feels her pulsing around his cock on the end of a broken sob.

He stays inside of her with deep, short thrusts as she comes down. She's still trying to regain her breath when he props himself over her bending her nearly in half. Cupping her face, he slides her jaw open and inserts two fingers into her mouth. Her tight, hot cunt still contracting softly around him as he starts fucking her with a renewed vigor sliding almost all the way out before plummeting back into her. She bites down hard on the fingers in her mouth letting out a yelp at the force.

Damon wrenches his fingers from her teeth, and moves his hand to grip her throat once more. Caroline's tits bounce in every direction, successfully tempting him to lean down bite on the top of one before moving to suck the peak of her pillowy breast harshly. One of Caroline's legs lays sandwiched between them, but she wraps the free one around his waist. She sinks one hand into his hair and yanks his head back when his teeth start playing with her nipple, she claws the other down his back leaving red, angry marks.

Looking at him, Caroline has a stray thought that this is the Damon only she knows. Monstrous and savagely beautiful and an absolute asswipe. She pulls his head back up to her level, and licks her way up his jaw to nibble at his earlobe. She slides her nails over his ass. All the while he drills into her.

"Come already, you jackass," she demands.

Her words send a startle through him, as if he forgot she was even there. Maybe he did. He lifts himself over Caroline, starts grinding on his in thrust, and clutches her throat until she can hardly breathe. The grinding against her clit and asphyxiation start to build her toward a second orgasm; but seconds before she gets any real momentum behind the possibility of it, Damon pulls out of her, arches his back and comes across her stomach and breasts, as stray drop or two landing on her chin.

"You douchebag!" Caroline shrieks, pushing him off of her.

He laughs rolling onto his back as she leans over the side of the bed for something to clean herself with. It takes him a minute to realize she's using his shirt.


End file.
